Not a Bad Thing
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Becky is scared to get into a serious relationship. Colby loves her and just wants her to realize it.


**Not a Bad Thing**

* * *

He watched as she ran her fingers through her freshly combed hair, tousling and fluffing it. He sat up, his back leaning against the headboard. She glanced at him in the mirror and gave a weak smile before grabbing her eye liner out of her make up bag.

"Bex, can we talk, please?" He watched as she rimmed her eyes and couldn't help but think that she looked more beautiful without it.

She hesitated for a moment then nodded. She dropped the eyeliner back in her bag and zipped it closed. She stuffed it into her handbag before sitting next to him on the bed. She wore a pair of shorts, a white tank covered by a black vest, and a patterned scarf with knee-high black boots. He was sure she planned to sneak away to have breakfast with the girls while he was sleeping, to sneak away before he had the chance to ask her to talk.

"Becky, you know how I feel about you… Why won't you stay?"

"You know why, Colby. We've been through this and to be honest, I don't want to go through it again. I was going to have breakfast, so if you don't mind, I'll just -"

"That's just it, I _do_ mind. I mind _a lot._ Becky, I _love_ you and I know how you feel. I know you have been hurt in the past but, I'm not them. I just want you to give me a chance."

The redhead sighed and reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry Colby. I really am. I have not been fair to you. You are a great guy. It was not fair of me to lead you on this way. I figured after your break up, you would want a break from something serious but, I should have realized that is just what you are, _serious._ You are ready for that. I'm not. I'm not going to be. I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand and stood up. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the door.

There was no way she was going to get to leave like that. Not until he said his piece. Not until she heard just how felt. "No! It is not that simple." He got up and seized her wrist just as she was about to open the door. He pulled her over to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. "No way are you getting out of here before you hear me out."

She sighed and pushed him away but nodded, "Fine." She sat cross-legged on the bed, her bag on her lap.

"I know that you are scared. I know that you don't want to get serious because you are afraid to get hurt again but, this" He pointed between them and smiled, "Us, we work. We're good for each other. I know it's not easy to trust again after you have been hurt. I understand that you don't want to see someone walk away again but, the last thing I want is to spend another day without you. When you leave this room I want to be going with you. I want to come home every day with you, to spend every night with you. You don't understand how much you mean to me. I don't want anyone but you."

She watched him, her eyes a blank stare, her face expressionless and for a moment he was certain his heart had stopped beating. Then her eyes flashed dangerously and he knew. He knew she was gone. She got to her feet and slung her bag over her shoulder, "I'm sure you said all of those things to Leighla and then look what you did to her."

He didn't look up until he heard the door slam shut behind her. How could things have gone so wrong? All he wanted to do was love her?

 **-x-**

Becky didn't let the tears fall until she reached the elevator. What she said was wrong; she knew it. _What had happened to her?_ She wasn't the type of person to deliberately hurt others. She wasn't the kind of person to say spiteful things.

She pulled the stop button and slid down the wall to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook with her sobs. It was wrong to hurt others to try to push them away. If she chose to spend her life alone it shouldn't be at the expense of others.

But she knew there was no coming back from what she had just done. Regardless if she wasn't interested in a committed relationship with him, Colby was the best thing she had going at the moment and she had just ruined it.

She wiped the tear streaks away from her face as she got to her feet. She pushed the button again and leaned against the wall, eyes closed as the elevator made it's descent to the main floor.

She could work out a lot of her frustration at the gym but that didn't save her from the constant reminder that she would have to face Colby again at the show that night.

When the elevator doors opened she plastered on her oh-so-perfect poker face and made her way over to the group of girls waiting for her by the front doors.

 **-x-**

"Dude, what is going on with you?" Jon Good sat the weights he had been using down and wiped his face with a towel. "There is something bothering you. I can tell."

Colby grabbed his water bottle and took a long drink. "It's nothing Jon."

"Yea right. You look like you are going to murder someone. Spill it."

Colby took a seat on the bench and rubbed the back of his neck, "I told Becky how I feel about her and she shut me down. Pretty much said she couldn't trust me because of what happened with Leighla."

"Wow. What a bitch."

Colby shot him a dirty look, "No, she's right. She doesn't want to get hurt and I know that. Why would she trust me to be faithful to her when I've already fucked up another relationship?"

"Hey, don't turn what she said around and beat yourself up over it. She's wrong. What happened with Leighla was a big misunderstanding and you know it. She is just using it as an excuse. You have been nothing but good to her and if she is going to treat you that way than screw her. You can do better."

Colby sighed and shook his head, "See Jon, that's just it. You don't get it. I don't want anyone but her. The only problem is she doesn't want me." He waved off Jon's response and stood up, "I think I'm going to head back to the hotel and get ready for tonight. I'll talk to you later." He clapped his friend on the back before grabbing his things and making his way out of the gym.

 **-x-**

"Woah, you and _Lopez?_ You're kidding me! And you never told me!" Becky's best friend Saraya shoved her shoulder, jostling her and causing her to spill her tea on her scarf.

"Hey, watch what you're doing, will ya!" Becky dropped her tea cup into the cup holder and sighed angrily. "I never told you because it was never meant to be anything serious!"

"Well, I think he feels differently."

Becky glared at her friend then flopped her head back against the head rest, "Everything was going so great the way it was, why did he have to go and ruin it."

"Probably because he fancies you and he wants you to know it. But really, if everything was so great why did you shut him down."

"Because, even if things were great now, how long would it take for him to get tired of me? It is better we just stay friends and don't ruin that."

"Sorry to break it to you, love, but you ruined it the second you hopped into bed with him." Saraya turned left onto the thru-way.

Becky raked her fingers through her hair, "I guess. I just figured he probably wasn't looking for anything serious after everything that happened and he is so great. I guess I was hoping for too much."

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say it sounds like you kind of fancy him too."

"I don't _fancy_ anyone. He was just really sweet and stuff."

"Not like the other jackasses you dated _?"_

Becky rolled her eyes, "Yes, he isn't a jerk. He's different. What's your point?"

"Well didn't you ever think that maybe, seeing he is so _different_ that he _might_ have been telling you the truth."

Becky didn't respond. Instead, she stared out the window. _Why hadn't that thought crossed her mind?_ Everything about Colby Lopez was different. He was loving and appreciative and open. He was the exact opposite of every other guy she had dated yet; she had treated him the way she should have treated all of the others.

"Raya, I've made a really big mistake." Becky sighed, a fresh wave of tears cascading down her cheeks.

Her friend sighed and took her hand, "Don't worry Bex, it's not too late to fix it." She said reassuringly as she squeezed her hand.

Becky hoped she was right.

 **-x-**

She spent the night casually searching for him. She checked gorilla and catering and the empty halls where he often stood and talked to friends. He was nowhere to be found.

She walked passed his locker room a few times, trying to be as discreet as possible but never heard a sound coming from inside.

Finally, feeling defeated she retired to the diva's locker room with a few minutes to spare to stretch for her tag match. Ashley was waiting for her, the diva's championship slung lazily over her shoulder. "Did you find him?" She asked.

Becky shook her head and dropped to the ground and began stretching her legs, "I couldn't find him anywhere. I think he is avoiding me."

"Don't worry Becky, we will find him after the match."

Becky sighed and shook her head, "Nah, Ash. He doesn't want to see me and I don't blame him. What I said to him was pretty bad and I don't blame him if he hates me."

Ashley sank to the floor beside her friend and shook her head. "No, Colby is a good guy. He will listen. He is probably just busy doing backstage segments or working with Paul. We will find him and I know he will hear you out. If he loves you like he says he does than he will forgive you."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"What forgive you? Or Love you?"

"Either… or both?"

"Then you will know and you will know for sure that leaving him was the right thing too."

Becky smiled and hugged her friend, "Thanks Ash. I don't know what I would do without you and Raya."

Charlotte smiled and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders, "Let's just go get this match done then you can keep looking for your man."

Becky wrinkled her nose in disgust at her friends wording and they both laughed.

 **-x-**

He watched her on the big screen in his locker room. She was so incredibly talented. He felt a sense of pride wash over him as the fans cheered for her. She was going to be a great diva's champion someday.

He couldn't lie to himself, her words had stung. No one really knew the full story of what happened between Leighla and himself. He had told only a few close friends about Zahara sending him those messages, despite him telling her to stop, and how he had only saved the pictures to show them to management for proof that she was harassing him. Only his close friends knew that he had a meeting set the day after Lieghla found those pictures but she didn't believe him. There had been a reason he was not punished by Paul or Vince. It had not been his fault. At first it had hurt that his fiancé had not believed him. Hadn't they been together long enough for her to trust him? But he had eventually realized that it was for the best that they split. What kind of relationship could they have had if she thought that he would be unfaithful to her?

Maybe that is what hurt so much, that after everything Becky believed he could be unfaithful. He knew she didn't know the full story but, it hurt to know that after everything she didn't trust him.

He was pulled out of his silent reverie by a knock on his locker room door. No one who visited him ever bothered to knock. He wondered if it was a member of creative. He grabbed the remote and looked up at the screen. He had missed the end of the diva's match and the next match had already begun.

He clicked off the TV and crossed the room. He pulled the door open and was surprised to find the woman haunting his thoughts on the other side of the door, "Becky, what are you doing – I mean – what do you need?"

"I – I was wondering if we could talk?" Her hands were folded behind her back and her gaze was averted to the floor. It was a rare thing to see Becky nervous.

"Sure, uhm, come on in. Sorry for the mess."

She shrugged off his apology and stepped inside. He closed the door behind her and turned to face her. She stood in the center of the room, her hands now clasped tightly in front of her, as if trying not to wring them. "I'm the one that owes you an apology."

"You don't need to apologize for your feelings Bex. I'm a big boy; I can handle it."

She nodded, "I know. But I never should have said what I said about you and Leighla. What happened between you two is none of my business and it was cruel to use it to try to hurt you. So for that I am sorry."

He nodded. "Thanks. I know you were angry. Sometimes we say things we don't mean when we are angry. It happens." He shrugged and moved closer to her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

He grunted when she flung her arms around him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Thank you."

He couldn't help but chuckle. He squeezed her tightly before letting her go, "Don't mention it. I know I probably made things awkward earlier but I was hoping -" He was silenced as she pressed a finger to his lips.

"I'm not done apologizing Lopez." She pulled her finger away from his mouth. He remained quiet, too perplexed to speak, so she continued. "I am sorry that I was too stupid to see how amazing you are and how _good_ you have been to me. I should have _realized_ that the fact that you are _nothing_ like them means that you probably meant everything you said and that you really do have feelings for me. I am sorry that I tried so hard to push you away and I'm sorry I hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

Colby stared at the red-head, completely baffled, "Of course I forgive you Bex. I _love_ you. I will always forgive you."

She smiled, "I do love you Colby. That is why I was so scared. I didn't want to get closer to you if there was a chance that I would lose you."

"Like I told you, I'm not going anywhere. You are going to have to murder me to get rid of me."

"I couldn't kill you. I'd have to have Saraya do that." She kidded.

He chuckled and pulled her against him, "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Yea me too," she smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

 **-x-**

Becky returned to the diva's locker room when Seth left for his main event match. She smiled as she sat down and took off her boots and changed into her street clothes.

Maybe, sometimes, it's not such a bad thing to put your heart on the line. It might just prove to be worth it.

* * *

 **Eh. I'm not so sure about that ending. But I had a lot of fun writing this couple! I hope you all enjoy it! This was inspired by the song "Not a Bad Thing" by Justin Timberlake.**

 **Disclaimer – nothing making any money off of it.**


End file.
